Little Regals Tribute to the Queen
by Luisaruiz3
Summary: What happens after Queen Lana adopts seven feisty daughters? They wreck havoc...this is dedicated to Lana Parrilla for bring the Evil Regals together. I look forward to hearing from my little regals everyday so this new adventure is also for Nix, Tracy, Crystal, Jessica, Rahab and Angel. We are one big evil happy family.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Regals Tribute to the Queen**

**Chapter One**

Queen Lana rode her steed happily with her seven little regals trailing around her. She had announced that she wanted to spend some quality time with her children before things got more hectic with the Queen's Tribute Ceremony nearing. She decided a picnic would be suitable so she gathered her daughters and they made their way to the Queen's favorite spot close to the brook where her daughters could safely go for a swim and there was plenty of space and shade for them to play.

Her littlest regal, Nix, rode with her securely fastened in front of her. Luisa rode with Crystal happily holding on behind her while Tracy had Angel riding with her. Jessica and Rahab rode their own smaller horses.

"For gods sake Angel, will you quit squirming? You're going to make the horse jump." Tracy complained.

Angel kicked her heels, "I want to go faster."

The horse made a sudden jerk but Tracy calmed the mare. "Stop it Angel!"

"Angel dear, it's not a race." The Queen warned.

"Not one that you would win." Jessica said galloping passed Tracy with Rahab right behind her.

Luisa then sprinted passed all of them with Crystal squealing with delight as they passed everyone too fast for any other them to catch up with their big sister. "Show off!" Rahab yelled out.

"Come on Tracy, let's get them." Angel begged.

Tracy remained very calm. "Racing isn't my thing. Besides, I don't want to leave Mama Regal behind. That's rude." She answered causing Angel to sulk.

Nix turned to her mother, "I wanna race too Mama."

"Well, then perhaps you shouldn't have been playing in the stables when I asked you not to and not hurt your knee." The Queen said sternly to her youngest daughter who had her knee bandaged and was now sulking along with Angel.

As they got to the spot where two huge oak trees met near the brook, Luisa was securing her horse and Crystal was throwing rocks into the water.

Luisa approached the Queen's horse. "Did you like my riding Mama?"

"Yes dear, very impressive, although I'd be more impressed if you help me with Nixie." The Queen joked. Luisa reached up and helped her injured little sister down.

Rahab and Jessica had already joined Crystal at the brook and Angel was anxious to join them. "Angel you're going to fall off." Tracy warned.

The Queen dismounted her steed and helped Angel come down Tracy's horse. "This is why you and Nix are always hurting yourselves." She said as she helped her eager daughter. "Don't any of you get too close to the water until we are all set up." The Queen called out to her younger daughters as Angel stormed off.

"I want to throw rocks too." Nix whined.

"Sorry dear, but the doctor said you are to stay off that leg as much as possible." The Queen reminded her.

Nix put on a pout. "Why can't you just use magic to fix it?" She complained more.

Queen Lana carried her daughter and sat her side saddle on Jessica's smaller horse. "I told you, magic cannot fix everything. Besides, I don't want my daughters depending on magic plus this might just teach to listen to your mother a little better. Now wait here while we take everything down." The Queen said causing Nix to put on a bigger pout.

"Don't worry Jelly Bean I'll get in the water with you later." Tracy promised and put a little smile on her sisters' sad face.

Luisa went up to Nix, "Here, have this candy apple while you wait." Nix smile grew wider.

Queen Lana loved to see her daughter so tender with each other. "You two spoil your sisters too much." She smiled at her eldest girls.

It didn't take long for the regal family to set up their picnic area. The Queen had allowed her daughters to go for a swim while she prepared their meal. Tracy was closely hovering over Nix and her bad knee while Jessica and Rahab had a water war with Crystal and Angel. Luisa who was afraid of the water, had elected not to go for a swim. She was simply wetting her feet as she sat on a large rock and helped watch over Nix.

"Hold on to her right Tracy, she can't swim." Luisa anxiously called out.

Tracy laughed a little, "Don't be such a big sister. I'm not going to let her go. Besides, she can always float."

"I _am _a big sister. I can't help it." Luisa pointed out.

"I'm okay Luisa, see?" Nix announced with a big smile on her face as Tracy pulled her along the water.

"I can't believe you don't know how to swim. Our invincible big sister can't swim? Unbelievable." Tracy teased followed by Luisa kicking some water at her. "Even the Jelly Bean can do it look." Tracy held Nix over the water for a moment then let her go as she floated.

"It's not hard see? You should try it." Nix suggested.

"What are you going to do if you end up in the water one of these days?" Tracy asked.

Angel popped her head from the water. "If you ever end up on the water just let yourself go. Don't panic. Think about happy moments and let the water lift you. But if you panic or stiffen up, you'll definitely drown." Angel advised being by far the best swimmer among the Queen's daughter.

"Well, thanks but I think I'll go help Mama Regal with lunch and don't forget I need to talk to you alone after lunch." Luisa told Tracy and started get up when the two sets of twins came out of nowhere splashing everywhere.

Luisa, now covered in water, jumped back while Tracy held on tight to Nix, "Guys, watch it with Nixie leg!" Tracy warned.

The two sets of twins didn't listen. Without realizing it the quartet of regals were causing a small water storm with their magic as they laughed. Tracy raced out of the water with Nix clinging on to her. She safely put her sister down then mimicked her mothers' twirl as she held out her forearm and creating a shield against the water for her, Nix and Luisa.

Jessica saw her challenging sisters. She turned to her twin Rahab. "Hold hands!" Rahab obeyed knowing exact what Jessica was up to.

The set of twins were holding hand in the water and managed to create a small tidal wave aimed at the trio of sisters. "Hold them, I have an idea." Tracy told Luisa who held out her forearm to continue to shield them from the shower with Nix hiding behind her big sisters.

Tracy took a queen-like stands and started to make a circle motion with her hands. Suddenly her sisters in the water started spinning in a swirl of water. At first the twins started to laugh until the water started to spin faster and faster. Luisa looked at Tracy who was smiling sinisterly as she heard her younger siblings' laughs turn into cries.

"Okay, okay that's enough Tracy." Luisa warned but Tracy continued.

Sudden a stern voice said behind them. "Tracy dear, please don't drown your sister." Queen Lana was standing behind them with her hands on her hips.

Tracy huffed, "All right." She started slowing down the water.

Moments later the twins came out of the water. As soon as they stepped on the ground, Angel and Crystal motioned to the water and threw a spring of water towards Tracy's face. Inches before the water hit her face, the water froze. "Freeze." The Queen called out with her hand held out. "I think that's enough water for today don't you?" She raised her eye brow at her youngest twins who drop their hands causing their spray of water to also drop to the ground. "Good, now dry off and come eat. Lunch is ready."

Tracy, Jessica and Rahab were helping their younger sister dry off magically as that took more magic elements to make water disappear than controlling it. Luisa was helping the Queen finish setting up the food when the younger regals joined them. However, they were taken off guard when they hear their oldest sister and their mother having a heated discussion, which they had rarely witnessed before.

"I don't understand why I can't Mama. I want to give you a tribute." Luisa was complaining.

"Then do it by participating in another event like the pastry cook-off like Jessica and Nix." The Queen answered frustrated and not looking at Luisa as they organized the place settings on the large picnic blanket.

"But the Banneret tribute is the main event." Luisa almost whined.

"That's just an old tradition that ignorant gladiators and people who think they have something to prove participate in. Is that what you want to be, an ignorant gladiator?" Luisa put her head down when the Queen realized she had said some sensitive words. She paused and pulled Luisa's chin up to look at her sincerely. "I'm sorry dear. I know you are nothing like your father was. I didn't mean to insinuate that you were." She gave her oldest daughter a little kiss on her forehead and was rewarded with a smile. "Besides, I've been trying to band that event. It might be the last year we have it. As it is, I had to forbid that any event be "to the death", but people can still get seriously hurt." The Queen continued. "Why don't you competing in sport like Angel, Jessica and Crystal?"

"Fighting is a sport." Luisa said softly causing all her little sisters to look at her with bewilderment as they took their place around their mother.

Queen Lana stopped to look at Luisa with some surprise at her daughters' insistent defiance. "What kind of tribute would it be for me to have my daughter to fall off a cliff or get eaten by something?" She asked harshly with a frown.

Nix wrapped her arms around Luisa at the thought of her getting hurt. "I don't want you to fall off a cliff." Luisa hugged her back to comfort her.

"Don't worry dear, that's not going to happen because the answer is _no_ and that is final. Is that understood?" The Queen said in an uncompromising tone.

"I'm just saying that soldiers fight for you, why can I?" Luisa insisted.

"Soldiers fight for a cause not for entertainment." She turned to firmly look at her oldest daughters. "Let me make this very clear. I expect the two of you to stay away from the sorcery and banneret competitions." Luisa and Tracy simply looked down. "Now I do not wish to discuss this any further. I came to enjoy my children's company not to discuss putting them in harm's way." The Queen closed the discussion but noted her eldest daughter was oddly quiet the rest of the meal.

After eating the more active of the Queens daughters, Nix and Angel, fell fast asleep under the large oat tress. The Queen secured her daughters comfort but didn't stray too far as she helped Rahab and Crystal set up their gear. The Queen had promised to watch them practice for the game they were teaming up to participate in as a tribute to the Queen. The sport was a mix of tennis and volleyball. This was the perfect distraction the Queen's eldest daughters needed to have an important conversation.

"I don't know Tracy, Mama Regal sounded really mad. I had never seen them argue before. Luisa never disagrees with Mama Regal. It was weird." Jessica confessed.

"Not in the beginning, they argued a lot, so did I." Tracy answered as they reached their meeting point.

"Yeah but you still argue with Mama Regal all the time." Jessica teased. "Why did they used to argue?"

Tracy took a thoughtful sigh, "I know you were too little to remember but Luisa's really father was a gladiator and a tyrant. He forced her into the training camps when she was a very little. That's where we met. I was being forced to use my magic for darkness and she was being forced to train as a gladiator. She grew up with a lot of violence until her father was caught and Mama Regal adopted her."

"How come I've never know about this before?" Jessica wondered trying to picture her sisters go through such an ordeal.

Tracy shrugged. "I don't know. You know Luisa and I don't like to talk about that stuff."

"That's right we don't and that has nothing to do with this." Luisa startled them from behind a tree.

"Jessica is having second thoughts." Tracy warned.

"Well it's too late to back out now. Tracy has spent a month on the cloaking spells and we've all been training for months. We all agreed Mama Regal deserves for us to give her the highest possible tribute." Luisa explained.

"Yes, but Mama Regal is right. There is a very good chance you could get hurt." Jessica tried to reason with her older sister. "Besides, using magic is against the rules. You'll be disqualified."

"I'm not going to use magic to cheat in the trials. I'm only using it to cloak my identity so Mama Regal won't know who I am until I win." Luisa explained.

"What if you don't win?" Jessica asked.

"I don't have to be first in all of the trials. I think so long as I place on the top three, it will be a good tribute. Don't worry little regal. I can do it." Luisa winked at Jessica but she didn't leave very convinced.

Luisa started to follow Jessica back the picnic area but Tracy stopped her with a serious expression. "I know you are a skilled competitor. I know that probably better than anyone. But if something were to go wrong, you're telling me I am not to do _anything_? I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that. Could you?"

Luisa knew her sisters had very valid points. "We will think of something that we can all live with, I promise. When we get back home, we'll just sit down and come up with something okay?"

With that agreed on, the two eldest sisters made it on time to hear their mother calling out for them. The Queen had set up the tennis like net held up between two small trees. Crystal and Jessica were putting on their large gloves to use instead of a rackets. Being that the Queen was very athletic, she was putting on some gear as well. The older sisters and their mother had agreed to challenge Rahab and Crystal to a game of fastball.

Luisa and Tracy geared up along with their mother. "I still say this isn't fair." Tracy told her mother.

"Just take it easy on them dear." The Queen suggested.

But Luisa knew better. With Crystals' background in gymnastics and Rahabs' hunting instincts, the duo made a strong team for their age. The point of the game was not to let a mid size ball hit the floor and you had three hits to hit it as hard as you could over the net. If the ball hit the floor, the other team scored. To make it more challenging, you were only allowed to use the palm of your hand or a fist to hit the ball.

The match started with the Queen hitting the ball over with some force but Crystal quickly hit the ball to Rahab. With two more hits, the ball flew passed Tracy and it hit the floor. Tracy and the Queen were rather impressed. "I told you they were good." Luisa reminded them with a proud smile.

It didn't take long before the Queen's team was down by quite a bit. Queen Lana was most proud of Rahab and Crystal even if her team was losing. Close to the end of the match, Queen Lana, Luisa and Tracy were playing their best game and still the littler regals were winning. The youngest of the little regals had woken up. Jessica was changing Nix knee wrap while Angel sat under apple tree nearby and kept taunting Rahab and Crystal.

"Game point!" Crystal warned.

Rahab hit the ball over and Luisa managed to barely hit the ball to her mother. The Queen hit it to Tracy and knowing that they were going to lose anyway, Tracy used magic to send the ball shooting over the net. No one thought they would actually reach the ball.

"You'll never make it!" Angel teased.

But her sisters had enough of her teasing. Both Rahab and Crystal ran for the ball. The Queen held her breath as her two daughters were determined to prove Angel wrong. Crystal hit the speeding ball with one hand and sent it flying into the apple tree. The ball hit the tree so hard, it dropped several apples bombarding down on Angel.

"Ow!" Angel yelled out as the apple hit her head with all her sister laughing hysterically.

"Well, I guess you guys win." The Queen told Rahab and Crystal as she giggled along with her daughters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Regals Tribute to the Queen**

**Chapter Two**

As the royal family made their way back into the living quarters, servants hovered around them but the Queen always asked that they not fuss over them once they were in their living quarters. She wanted her daughters to learn to fend for themselves as much as possible. Nix was fast asleep and as tired as the Queen was she insisted on carrying her sleepy daughter into her bedroom herself.

"Carry me too Luisa." Angel asked with her eyes half closed leaning her head on Luisa.

"You're too old to be carried Angel." Crystal pointed out as she leaned her sleepy head on Tracy.

"It's okay." Luisa paused at the entrance of the long hall that led to all their bedrooms. "Here, I'll give u a pony ride." Angel didn't think about it twice and climbed on.

"Hey that's not fair." Crystal complained.

"I got attacked by a bunch of apples today. I deserve being carried." Angel smiled cuddling her head on Luisa's shoulder.

"You also deserved the apple attack." Jessica added making her sisters giggle.

"Honestly Angel, you really are too old to be carried." Queen Lana huffed.

Before Jessica and Rahab entered their room, they each gave Angel a playful pinch on her arm, to make her whine and then ran into their room giggling. Luisa and Tracy led the youngest twins into their bedroom while the Queen carried Nix into the bedroom next to hers. Each set of twin shared a room while Luisa and Tracy had their own bed chambers at the far end of the long hall. The Queen had put her youngest daughter next to her bedroom which had a connecting door leading into her own bedroom since Nix had a very hard time sleeping.

Queen Lana gently put Nix on the bed knowing well her youngest daughter was a terribly light sleeper. "I'm not sleepy, mama." Nix mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Yes you are dear." The Queen said taking her daughters shoe off. "And you're not thirsty and you don't have to go to the bathroom either." She finished tucking her daughters under the covers and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Before her mother could move too far away, Nix grabbed her hand and opened her eye with some worry. "Mama I can't sleep without my panda."

The Queen knew very well that the stuffed panda bear that Nix's biological parent had left her, was the only thing that could keep her asleep. Nix's mother and father had been royal chiefs for many years. They had never had children but after years of giving up hope, they got pregnant with Nixie. However, they were both quite up in age, making the pregnancy high risk and ultimately lead to Nix's mother dying during child birth. After forty years of marriage, her father could not take the loss of his wife and passed away from sadness days later leaving baby Nix for the Queen to raise. Nix was the only one of her daughters that she had adopted from birth.

"Oh dear, where could you have left that poor old panda? I will go look for it but I don't want you to get out of this bed." The Queen warned.

Just then there was a light knock at the door and Luisa popped in. "Looking for something?" Luisa held out Nix's panda.

"What would I do without?" The Queen marveled at her eldest daughters' devotion to take her role as big sister, so full heartedly.

"I know she can't sleep without it." Luisa gave her baby sister the panda and Nix curled right back to sleep cuddling with her security toy.

As Luisa walked out of the room, the Queen followed her into the hallway. "Is something wrong?" Luisa asked not understand why her mother was following her.

"No, I just thought it had been a while since I tucked you in. Allow me to walk you to your room." The Queen asked as they started down the hall to Luisa's room.

"I am a little too old to be tucked in, don't you think?" Luisa found it odd.

"Nonsense, you can never be too old for your mother. Besides, I think I should be the one asking if something is wrong. You hardly said a word on the ride back. Are you upset with me?" The Queen displayed some concern.

"No ma'am, not at all. I just wish I could show how much I do in fact honor you." Luisa explained.

They reached the entrance of Luisa's bed chambers. "I know it's hard being the oldest but the way you have helped me rear your sisters and the way all of you care for each other, accept each other, protect each other and made a really family, that is the best tribute I could ever ask for." Luisa nodded but the Queen knew her daughter wasn't convinced. "And the work you and Tracy are doing with the schools is amazing. I hear you two have single handedly managed that project. There is just so much more you have to offer than fighting and magic."

Luisa could not look into her mothers' eyes knowing she was disobeying her. "Thank you mama, all we want is to make you proud."

"Then in that case, all is well because I am very proud of all my daughters." The Queen hugged her daughter good night and proceeded to check on the rest of her little regals as she did every night before she went to sleep.

The Queens first order of business the next morning was to attend Nix and Jessica's pastry class. They had been working on different ideas for their tribute to their mother. The Queen had been looking forward to seeing her daughters in the kitchen, since she was a decent cook herself. She walked into the kitchen that had been prepared for her presence with people hovering around her but no sign of Nix or Jessica. At the moment that Queen Lana was about to ask for her daughters, Jessica came dashing in.

"I'm sorry I'm a little late." She gasped.

"That's quite all right dear." The Queen looked around for her youngest daughter. "Where is Nixie?"

Jessica put on a guilty look. "Umm, I don't know."

Then the Queen noticed a golden broche Jessica had on. The Queen recognized the broche with her feather emblem. She had received it as a gift a few days ago as during this time her subjects showered her with gift, which she treasured. "Where did you get that broche?" The Queen asked very suspiciously.

"Crystal gave it to me." Jessica answered proudly then seconds later she realized her mistake.

"And where Crystal get it from?" The Queen now had her eye brow raised.

Jessica looked away, "Umm, I…don't…know?"

The Queen crossed her arms. "My dear Jessica, despite you and Rahab not growing up together, the one thing you have most in common with your twin sister, is the inability to lie." She reached for her daughters arm and started leading her to the one room where they had all been forbidden to play.

In the tribute room, the Queens free spirited daughters marveled at all the present that were sent to their mother from all over the world. Nix sat on a fancy couch, using a pillow made of the finest silk to elevate her still bandaged knee. She played with several strands of pearls as Angel placed a diamond tiara on her head then threw a bunch of silk scarves over her causing her to giggle.

"Look at all this stuff." Crystal said scrimmaging through bags and boxes of flowers, drawings, poems, jewelry, platters, weapons and feathers embedded on everything. Crystal pulled up a gold platted shovel and looked at it with amazement. "Why on earth would someone give Mama Regal a shovel?" Crystal asked turning to show her sisters confused.

"Who cares? Come help me cover Nix with these scarves." Angel said throwing scarves over her little sister as Nix fought to get them off her head.

"I care." A deep stern voice said causing the three little regals to freeze and fearful turn to see their mother standing with her arms crossed by the door with Jessica shamefully standing beside her. "It almost seemed like I asked you to play in here and not forbid you to be in here."

Nix and Angel quickly uncovered Nix from all the scarves but Crystal stood still holding up the shovel. The Queen marched over to help her youngest daughter before she further injured herself. "Nico-Lee, you were supposed to be working on your pastry dish and Angel Elena, don't you have swimming practice?"

"Yes but Luisa never came to pick me up." Angel explained as the Queen carefully secured Nix.

"And Crystal," The Queen turned to scold her next daughter but couldn't help giggle at her standing there still holding up the shovel, "why are you holding that thing up?"

"Mama, why would someone send you a shovel?" Crystal asked.

The Queen walked over to her confused daughter and took the shovel. "My dear, this was a gift from a farmer who needed help with his plantation so I helped him. This is his way of thanking me." She took the tool and laid it back down. "All these gifts are special. People spend a lot of time and maybe even use means they could not afford to send them. That is why these are not toys or cannot be taken for granted."

"Why do people send you all these things?" Crystal asked innocently.

"Because she's beautiful." Nix exclaimed.

"No dummy, because she is the best mother ever." Angel corrected.

Jessica interjected, "You're both wrong. It's because she is the Queen."

"You're all wrong." The Queen got her daughters attention. "They send me these gifts because they know that I understand that without them, I wouldn't be Queen. I may have inherited the throne but the people have kept me as Queen. We help each other, we honor each other. Without them, I may not have been able to have any of you children. I owe them much, as do you. This is why we should not take these gifts lightly."

"We're sorry mama." Crystal said and was reward with a kiss on the forehead by her mother.

"It's okay darling. You didn't know. But now that you do, it is time to go back to all our chores. Don't you and Rahab have fastball practice too?" The Queen made it a point to know where all her children were meant to be.

Crystal shrugged, "I don't know where Rahab is."

Everyone turned to look at Jessica. "Do you know where Rahab is dear?" The Queen asked.

Jessica shrugged as well, "I don't know either."

"Can't you sense her? She's your twin." Both Crystal and Angel said at the same time.

Jessica turned to her mother a little embarrassed. "We can't sense each other like they can."

Queen Lana held her daughter for a moment. "It's quite all right. Just close your eyes and concentrate."

Jessica obeyed and after a deep breath answered, "I can only sense that she is anxious," the Queen quickly frowned, "but safe. I can sense Luisa and Tracy a lot more. They're anxious too. They are together but I can't tell where." She opened her eyes to her mothers' smile.

The Queen concluded that they must be practicing. "There you see? You can to it. It will just take some time to get better." She turned to the rest of her children. "Now, everyone to their prospective places and no more mischief." As the Queen helped Nix she turned to Angel who thought she had gotten away with the idea of coming into the tribute room to play. "Except you Angel, don't think I don't know this was your idea. Off to the corner with you."

Angel was shocked. "What?"

"No arguments, twenty minutes and then you may go to your swimming lesson. Next time, I will confine you to your chambers." She turned to a guard. "Make sure she doesn't move from that corner in the throne room."

Angel pouted her way to the corner that she knew all too well.

Rahab slowly walked between the trees looking for a trial that Luisa might have left. Tracy was closely behind her getting a little frustrated. "Will you hurry up?"

"This isn't as so easy you know?" Rahab protested. "Luisa is pretty good but see here?" Rahab kneeled down to inspect some grass. "The trial ends here and there is nowhere to go expect up." She stood up and along with Tracy they looked up the tall tree. "And do you see those scratches on that branch?" Rahab pointed, "She might have used a rope to climb up and throw me off.

Tracy was impressed but frustrated. "So then where is she?"

"That could only mean that she is…behind us!" The two sisters turned around on time to see Luisa jump out of the tree behind them.

Tracy didn't hesitate to start to build a small fireball on the palm of her hand. She couldn't make the fireballs as big as her mother, but she was determined to hit her big sister with this one and prove her wrong. Luisa landed kneeling down to break her fall. When she looked up with a cocky smile, she saw Tracy flinging the fireball her way and she rolled herself out of the way to avoid it then jumped to her feet ready for the next one. Tracy quickly produced another one and was ready to throw it when she saw Rahab trip and grab on to her for support. They fell sending the fireball flying up hitting a large branch over them. The two sisters didn't even see Luisa charge at them, they simply felt her tackle them out of the way before the branch landed on them.

Luisa was lying on top of them breathing heavily with a scared look. "Are you guys okay?"

"We'll be fine as soon as you get off of us." Tracy alleged.

Luisa jumped off of them and helped them to their feet. Then she looked at the branch that was on fire on one end. "For gods sake Tracy, you were going to hit me with a fireball that big?"

"I wanted to make a point but thanks to 'Ms. Accident Prone' over here, I missed." Tracy referred to Rahabs' ability to always slip or fall at the worst moments.

Rahab frowned, "Well it's a good thing I did or you would have blown Luisa up and beside, you never would have found her on your own."

"Either way, I was ready for that second fireball," Luisa gloated, "and to prove _my _point, not only did you not hit me, but I saved you guys. So there, it's settled, I'm definitely participating in the Banneret competition."

"You didn't save me completely." Tracy said looking at some scorches on the palm of her hand, hissing at the pain.

"You see, that proves it, you guys shouldn't participate." Rahab tried to reason.

Luisa inspected her sister hand. "Mama Regal did say this could happen when you don't have complete focus." She took out a handkerchief and used it to wrap Tracy's hand carefully. "Maybe the twins are right."

Tracy looked Luisa seriously in the eyes, "Do you doubt that you can do it?"

Luisa smiled, "Honestly, no."

Tracy wickedly smiled back, "Well neither do I. We will just take all the precautions we agreed on."

"I can tell when there is no point in arguing with the two of you but-" Rahab started to say but abruptly paused.

"What is it?" Her big sisters asked in unison.

Rahab closed her eyes. "Jessica is sensing for me."

"Is she with Mama Regal?" Luisa asked worried.

Rahab opened her eyes to show some embarrassment. "I can't tell."

"Don't worry about it. We should be leaving anyway. I'm sure mama will be sending someone to look for us soon." Tracy consoled her sister as they started to walk back. "Besides, it shows much progress that you could feel when Jessica was sensing you."

Rahab and Jessica had been separated at birth and had not know each other most of their lives. There had been an attack on their village and there family was killed but the baby girls had been stolen. By the time Queen Lana and her troop made it to the village to aid them in the attack, she made it on time only to promise their mother she would find them and reunite them one day. It took the Queen ten years to find Jessica living with a family of bakers who had taken her in. But Rahab had a harder fate. She was taken to a group of hunters. However, Rahab's kind heart made it difficult to take any life and so when the Queen found her, she was living a much isolated life as she did not find a place among the hunters.

This separation made it difficult for the twin to have the connection they should have had they been raised together. Unlike Crystal and Angel who finished each other sentences many times. They were raised by a group of thieves who had taught them special "talents." The Queen had caught them trying to steal some of her riches during her travels when they were the tender age of nine. The Queen offered them her riches and a place in her kingdom instead of a life of crime. The twins were endeared by the Queens kind heart and changed their minds about stealing from her. When the Queen caught up with them at their camp, the group of thieves had punished them for unsuccessfully stealing from her. That punishment had cost Crystal sight from her left eye as she offered to take the chastisement for both of them. The Queen never let Crystal forget that although she could not see through one eye, she could see inside peoples' hearts and that ultimately lead to her taking them in as her daughters.

By the type the trio of stray regals made their way back to the castle, they found their mother in the thorne room arguing with her assistants.

"This is just inconceivable. I cannot possible attend every event and there is no way I am going to miss my daughters tributes." The Queen announced with some frustration. Luisa and Tracy tried to come in unnoticed but their mother was very aware of their absence. "Where have the two of you been?" She demanded.

"We were practicing with Rahab." Tracy quickly answered hiding her burnt hand behind her back.

"Well Luisa you forgot to take Angel to her swimming lesson and she was messing around in the tribute room. You know she can't be left alone for long." The Queen snapped as her two eldest daughters automatically looked around the room to find their mischievous little sister standing in a corner.

"I'm sorry, we lost track of time." Luisa tried to explain. "It's just that since we are not participating in any of the tributes, we are also helping out with the preparations. So we came up with an agenda for you."

Tracy walked up to the throne and handed her mother the agenda that she and Jessica had put together so that they knew where their mother would be at all times during the ceremony. But the Queen immediately noticed Tracy's burnt hand. "What happened to your hand?" She asked with great concern then her demeanor turned to a strict one. "Were you making fireballs again?"

Luisa quickly answered for her. "I challenged her to make one and she did but I guess she got carried away. It was my fault."

"Why do I get the feel you are always covering for them dear?" The Queen asked looking at Luisa with much suspicion. She turned her attention back to Tracy. "Have seen the medic?"

Tracy nodded, "Yes mama, I'm fine really." She assured and insisted on the agenda.

The Queen reviewed her daughters suggested schedule and was very impressed with their organization. "This is perfect my dears. I can see all the main events and still watch all the girls' tributes." She smiled and stood to give her eldest daughters a kiss on the forehead. "Well done my dears. I am so pleased that you are taking a different interest in this event than participating in an event. Troy, this will be the schedule I will follow."

As the Queen turned her back to them to sit back on her throne, the two sisters high fived each other at the next part of their plan being completed. Suddenly, they all heard a crashing sound coming from Angel's corner. They turned to see Angel covered in cup cakes and a server on the floor with an empty tray.

"It was an accident." Angel frantically explained. "I was just going to get one."

The Queen took a deep breath, "Crystal? Come out from where ever you are." The Queen ordered.

Crystal popped her head out from behind the larger drapes next to Angel. "Hi, mama….I just wanted Angel to taste one of the cup cakes that Nixie made." She answered nervously.

"Nix, you may come out from where ever you are as well." The Queen ordered standing and putting her hands on her hips.

Nix popped her head out from behind the other side of the drapes with a pout. "Crystal made me do it."

The Queen took in another deep breath but Luisa and Tracy took action. They rushed over to collect their younger sisters. "We'll get them cleaned up." Tracy said as she helped the server to his feet and then wiping Angels cup cake covered face.

"I'll take Nix back to the kitchen." Luisa said picking her up careful not to hurt her bad knee. "And I'll take Crystal to her practice." Luisa tugged Crystal along with her free hand.

The Queen smiled at the sight of five out of her sevendaughters, rushing out fleeing her scolding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Regals Tribute to the Queen**

**Chapter Three**

Little nine year old Tracy sat waiting for her name to be called out as parents sat on either side of her. She heard her name and her parents forced her to stand. They pushed her along as they came up to the commander. She looked up to see her father as he made promises to the commander.

"We have been training her in the dark arts since she was born. You will not be disappointed. She is very powerful." Her father promised.

"She is worth what we are asking for her." Now her mother made promises.

The commander stared at Tracy up and down not very impressed. "All candidates must pass a test."

Tracy didn't even notice her parents agree when she was pulled away and thrown into a round room that looked like a small arena. There were different objects thrown randomly like a stool, a large dried out tree, different pieces of armor and some large rocks. The one thing that caught her attention immediately was someone laying on the floor on the opposite end of the room. The person seemed to be passed out and chained to the floor by the neck but Tracy couldn't see very well since the stranger was wearing a helmet and was in a curled up position.

She immediately felt some terror in her stomach and tried to use her magic to open the door but there must have been a magic seal on the door. Suddenly the roof opened and there were people, including her parents, looking down on her cheering. Moments later a door next to the stranger slid open and a small wild bobcat came walking in. Before the cat could notice her or the motionless stranger, Tracy closed her eyes and made two doves appear on a branch of the dried up tree. The wild cat made for the birds without hesitation. But when it pounced on them, they puffed away causing the animal to fall and land looking straight at her. The crowd cheered as the cat looked ready to charge but Tracy waved her hand and the stool came flying across striking the cat down. She ran as fast as her little legs could move to hide behind the other side of the tree trunk. When the wild animal got back to its' feet, the crowd cheered again. Tracy held up to pieces of the armor and made them bang each other to distract the cat. When it stopped to look up to see where the noise came from, she dropped them on its head knocking the animal down again.

There was another loud cheer that caused Tracy to look up at her audience. She noticed for the first time that the ones cheering for her were other children. With all the cheering, she never heard the cat get up until it was standing on top of the tree stomp a pounce away. All she could do was cover her face with her hands when she saw it take its' jump. But before the cat could land on her, someone tackled it away. They rolled on the ground until the person had the cat by a strong head lock. Just then, Tracy realized it was the stranger that had been chained to the floor. She was able to see through the gladiator like helmet that her rescuer was another girl, not much older than her.

The girl wouldn't let go of her grip around the animals neck as it twisted and turned to fight her. Crowd grew silent as the girl started to take the cats life. When the animal went limp, the girl stood up, caught her breath then ran to check on Tracy. She helped Tracy come out from behind the tree. Once Tracy was standing she saw the cat back on its feet coming towards the girl. "Look out!" She warned.

The girl grabbed a sharp tool from the floor but the cat knocked it out of her hand. Still she somehow managed to throw the animal off her with her feet as they rolled over again. She scrambled to her knees trying to reach the tool. The crowd went wild as the bobcat made its way slowly toward the defenseless little girl. Just as the cat leaped, Tracy waved her hand, "Here!" She yelled out as she hurled the sharp tool to the older girl. Inches before the cats claws landed on the girl, she stabbing the bobcats' throat. There was dead silence from the crowd until she threw the animal off of her then a hail of cheering from the other children rang through the audience.

The girl came running back to Tracy with a small smile. "Thanks, what's your name?"

"Tracy, what's yours." Tracy asked happy to meet her new alley.

"It's Luisa and thanks again Tracy for saving my life." They almost couldn't hear each other from the cheering.

Tracy looked up in bewilderment, "Where are we?"

"This is Ludus Magnus." Luisa answered but Tracy only put on a more confused look. "It's like a mercenary school. Your magic is strong and you're smart. I'm sure they will pay well for you and do not worry, I will not let anything happen to you."

Just as the girls exchange a smile and a hand shake, the two doors slid open and numerous of guards rushed in. They started to pull the girls apart but Tracy held on to Luisa's hand. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. You will be okay, I promise. You will be okay." Luisa called out to her as they dragged the girls in the opposite direction.

From a distance she heard Luisa's voice calling out to her again, "Tracy, are you okay? Wake up."

Tracy opened her eyes to find herself in her bed chambers with Luisa sitting on the side of her bed shaking her awake. It took Tracy a few moments to realize she was just having another nightmare of her childhood. Within moments, the door flew open and Queen Lana came racing in, waving her hand in the air turning out all the lights. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked scanning the room then making her way to her daughters' side.

Luisa stood up to let her mother be by Tracy's side. "She was having a nightmare so I came in to check on her." She explained.

The Queen immediately embraced her distressed daughter. As much as she wanted to never show vulnerability, Tracy yearned for her mothers' comfort. "Mama, it was just a dream. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Of course you didn't my darling, but I am here now." The Queen held her daughter tightly. Without letting go of Tracy, the Queen order, "Luisa, the guards will be in any moment. I don't want them to scare your other sisters. Please advise them that everything is okay." Luisa didn't question her mother and did as she asked.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make such a commotion." Tracy admitted embarrassedly as she let go of her mother's embrace.

"There, there now, you have nothing to be sorry about." The Queen assured as she helped Tracy lay back down on her bed. "You and Luisa have a past that is not ease to overcome. But it is a good sign that you had not had a nightmare in quite some time. Although, I'm not surprise you had one with all this stress you are under. Tomorrow I want you to take the day off. No ceremony business, just take the day for yourself. I'll even allow you to practice some more difficult magic if it pleases you." The Queen smiled.

Tracy sat up to protest, as she and Luisa had many things pending for their tributes. "Mama, it's okay. I really am all right and there is so much still to do."

"Nonsense." The Queen immediately insisted. "That is why I have a castle full of staff. You will take the day and that will be final. I'll clear my schedule and make sure we have lunch together. I'll have them make whatever you wish." The Queen smiled.

Tracy didn't want to display the glee the little girl inside her still felt at the exclusive attention she was getting from her mother. But she didn't want to let her sisters down with the plans they already had for the next day. However, she knew there was no arguing with her mother by her tone she was using. She simply let the little girl in her smile and nodded in agreement with her Queen mother.

Her mother smile back. "It's settled then." She leaned in and kiss her on the forehead. "Would you like me to stay with you a little longer?"

Tracy was determined to be strong but she couldn't help think of her dream a little. "No, I am fine." She mumbled.

"Are you sure?" The Queen noticed her daughters'hesitation.

"Yes, I will be okay." Tracy assured.

The Queen brushed Tracy's hair out of her face. "Very well my dear but if you need anything, I am a room away okay?" She gave her daughter a final good night kiss and started for the door.

Before she crossed the room, Tracy couldn't help ask her mother what she had wondered for many years. "Mama?" The Queen immediately stopped and gave Tracy her full attention. "Why did adopted us, me and Luisa I mean?"

The Queen wasn't sure she understood the question. "What do you mean, why?"

Tracy sat up a little on her bed. "Well, when you went to the close the camps, there were many children and you freed all the other children there, but why did you adopt me and Luisa out of all those kids?"

The Queen took a few steps back towards her daughter and thought about her answer for a moment. "Well, most of those other children were stolen and had families looking for them. But I wasn't about to return you to those disgraceful excuse for parents yours and Luisa's mother was never found after we captured her father."

Tracy looked down and almost whispered. "Oh, I see."

Queen Lana could tell her daughter was disappointed with her answer. She made her way back to Tracy's side on the bed. She gave her answer some more thought by remembering the day she saw her future daughters being used as weapons and the tenderness she immediately felt for them. She looked at her troubled daughter straight in the eyes. "My darling, people go around with perceptions they conclude from what they hear, what they see, what they experience and many times those perceptions are wrong. For instance, I didn't know there was more than one way to become a mother or to give life to another person. But the moment I saw you and Luisa, I felt I had become a mother and not only would I be giving you both a new life, but you gave me a new reason to live as well. Love is funny that way you know? It tends to catch us by surprise." The Queen saw her daughters eyes glow and she reached up to embrace her.

Tracy held on as tight as she could. "I love you mama regal."

"As do I my dear. But it is getting late so maybe I should just stay in here." Tracy was about to protest again when Luisa interrupted.

"I can stay if you want." Luisa offered shyly.

"How long have you been standing there?" The Queen asked.

"Long enough." Luisa smiled back.

The Queen opened her arms to her eldest daughter who wasted no time rushing into her mothers' embrace and they enjoyed a group hug.

The next morning the castle was buzzing with movement as the Tribute to the Queen Ceremony approached and Queen Lana had the final say so for most to of the decisions. However, nothing ever took priority over her children. She had promised herself to visit each one of her little regals as they prepared their tributes. Today she was making her way out to the sporting grounds where Crystal and Rahab would be having fastball practice. The Queen asked not to notify her daughters so that she would disrupt their practice. When she arrived she sat at a distance so as not to call any attention to herself.

She caught sight of the their coach showing them a particular play on the court and the Queen made asked one of her assistance to be sure to send the coach something special as gratitude after the competition was over. The coach stepped around the net and started to send what the Queen though were extremely hard serves at her daughters. She held her breath at the sight of the force of the first serve but then she marveled at Rahab yelling out the position of the ball before the coach even swung and Crystal was immediately moving to hit the ball back up in the air for Rahab however she was way off mark. The coach hit another serve again and the sisters made the same maneuvers however, four times in a row, Crystal was off her mark. After the following miss, Crystal took off her glove and threw it on the floor with much frustration. She marched off the court mumbling some curse words as she made her way between some trees with Rahab chasing after her.

When the Queen found her daughters, Rahab was trying to consul her little sister but Crystal seemed inconsolable. "Crystal dear, are you all right?"

Crystal didn't turn to look at her mother out of frustration but Rahab interjected. "I keep telling her how amazing she is but all she can do is worry about that one play we can't get." Rabah had a pleading look on her face as she explained to the Queen.

"It's not _we, _it's me. I can't get the play. I'm way off and it's all because of this stupid eye!" She exclaimed still not turning to face her mother.

The Queen sighed, "Rahab, please finish your practice and give me a moment alone with your sister." Rahab obeyed and left trying to give her sister a last assuring look but Crystal would not look up.

Queen Lana walked over to Crystal, put her arm around her daughters' shoulders and lead her to a nearby bench, where they sat. "There now, tell my darling, what is going on in that little analytical mind of yours."

"I can't do this mama. Everyone makes fun of my eye and I can't do any of the stuff that all the other regals are doing. I'm a freak." Crystal threw her hands in the air but still didn't look up at the Queen.

"You are _not _a freak. You are a royal princess and an amazing fastball player, with or without the use of both your eyes. The only one stopping you from doing anything is yourself. And who is making fun of you, your sisters?" The Queen felt a fire in her belly at the thought of someone teasing any of her daughters.

"They tease me all the time but not about my eye." Crystal faintly answered with her head down. "Why did this have to happen to me mama?"

The Queen moved her hand to Crystal's chin and forced her head up. "Look at me dear, I want to see those beautiful eyes." Crystal reluctantly raised her eyes torwards her mother. The Queen gazed into Crystals brown eye then her silver eye. She then held her daughters face in with her hands. "I wish you could see the beauty I see." But her words didn't answer her daughters' questions causing Crystal to pull away a little. "My dear, bad things happen to good people all the time unfortunately and the real question isn't why did it happen but rather, what will you do now that it has happened. You see failure is not measured on our short comings or our mistakes. It is measured on how we recover from them and make up for them." The Queen saw that she was starting to get through to her daughter.

Now she turned to face Crystal completely and took one of her hands in each of hers. "Here, close your eyes." Crystal hesitated. "Go on," the Queen insisted. Her little regal obeyed reluctantly. "Good, now I want you to tell me, why do you love me?"

Crystal frowned at her mothers' odd question without opening her eyes. "Because I can trust you."

The Queen nodded as the asked, "okay good, now tell me, why do you love your sisters?"

"Because we play together, they make me laugh and I never feel completely alone, even when I want to." Crystal almost smiled.

The Queen did smile at her daughter's honest answer. "I know how you feel dear. Last question, what make you the most happy?"

Crystal paused for a moment and then smiled, "being with my family." She answered firmly as she opened her eyes to see her mother smiling back at her.

"There, you see? Trust, laughter, comfort and love, those are things that can't be seen and yet those are the most important things in life. Those are the things that make us happy because they make us a family. Things like the way we look, the things that make us different, they just fill the space around the things that are really important. We just can't lose sight of that and we can't lose hope. Look at me, "the Queen pointed to herself, "You don't think I know how much people judge every little detail about me? They judge how I dress, what I say and every private part of my life. But they don't realize that things are not always what they seem. Looks can be deceiving."

Crystal rolled her eyes a little. "But you're perfect mama."

"I'm not. You only see me that way because you see me with love, from your heart and guess what? Your heart can't see at all, it's blind." She lovely tapped on her daughters nose as they shared a giggle.

Crystal sored into the mothers arms and gave her a big wet kiss on her cheek. The Queen delighted in her daughter affection. "So then, does this mean you are going to keep trying?"

Crystal jumped to her feet. "I'm going to keep trying mama, I promise." She smiled brightly.

Before Crystal and Queen Lana could make their way back to the courts, Rahab came running up to them with some urgency. "Mama, come quick! It's Nixie, she fell again."


End file.
